


Linda and Bob Talk About Marriage

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Thoughts at the Wedding [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder how I would feel being married. If I were married would it be to someone like you?""Sometimes I wonder how I would feel being married. And I wonder if you ever wonder too.""I wish I knew."After Maria and Luis' wedding, Linda and Bob talk about the fact that they thought about marrying each other.





	Linda and Bob Talk About Marriage

The happy couple had snuck away hours ago, and the kids had all been shepherded off to bed. Most of the adult guests had also left, each taking an armload of stuff to put away. Now there were only six people left in the courtyard tidying up after the reception.

Mrs. Figueroa and Tio José were stacking chairs while talking about how proud they were of their respective daughter and nephew. Gordon and Susan spoke quietly by the stairs as they took down decorations.

Bob stacked another plate and glanced at Linda gathering the silverware. She saw him looking and smiled.

 _“You look beautiful”,_ Bob signed.

Linda blushed. “ _Thank you.”_

_“It was a perfect wedding. And Maria and Luis look so happy. I'm not sure they'll ever stop smiling.”_

_“Kind of gets you thinking doesn't it?”_ Linda asked. “ _I thought about us,”_ she admitted.

 _“I thought about us too”,_ Bob told her. “ _I wondered what it would be like to marry you.”_ He confessed, turning red.

_“I wondered too.”_

Bob's breath caught. He wasn't even sure marriage was something he wanted, but he found himself asking. “ _What if I asked you to marry me?”_

Linda considered. “ _I don't know if I want to get married right now. But if I were to spend my life with anyone...”_ She paused for a moment before continuing. “ _It would be you.”_

Bob felt light as he signed back. “ _You're the only one I want to spend my life with too.”_

Linda smiled and reached a hand toward Bob. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. Linda laughed, took a step closer and hugged him.

"I love you." Bob said, grateful that she could read lips.

Linda kissed him. Bob didn't need an interpreter to know that she meant "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters T and U and by the number 40.
> 
> They’re both ignoring the fact that she caught the bouquet. The real reason is that I couldn’t figure out how to talk about that. But I think they aren’t talking about it because it’s irrelevant to the conversation. It’s symbolic, but doesn’t mean that they have to get married. This is about what they want, not what tradition says. (She absolutely keeps it though. It’s in her apartment somewhere.)
> 
> What happened I think, is that being at a wedding makes you think about your own relationship, and you wonder if maybe you want to get married too. But when it’s over and you look at it rationally, it may not be what you want after all.
> 
> At this point I don’t think they can imagine not being together. They may not be interested in marriage, but it doesn’t make their love for each other any less real.


End file.
